1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an adjustable-inductance (AI) filter, a tape distribution substrate comprising the AI filter, and a display panel assembly comprising the tape distribution substrate. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to an AI filter comprising at least one repair pattern and at least one unit filter bank, a tape distribution substrate comprising the AI filter, and a display panel assembly comprising the tape distribution substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic devices such as mobile phones and portable computers are being produced to be relatively small, thin, and light. Accordingly, relatively small and light chips having relatively high performance and relatively high integration density are mounted in those electronic devices. In general, a display panel assembly includes a display panel, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a tape distribution substrate connecting the display panel to the PCB to provide driving signals from the PCB to the display panel. Examples of conventional tape distribution substrates include gate tape distribution substrates that connect the display panel and a gate PCB and source tape distribution substrates that connect the display panel and a source PCB.
The tape distribution substrate has a structure in which distribution lines, and leads connected to the distribution lines, are disposed on an insulating film such as a polyimide, and a semiconductor chip (i.e., a driving integrated circuit (IC)) is mounted on a chip mounting portion of the insulating film. Bumps formed on the semiconductor chip before it is mounted are integrally bonded to the leads of the tape distribution substrate in order to mount the semiconductor chip on the tape distribution substrate. The semiconductor chip radiates electronic waves, and the semiconductor chip is connected to the PCB and the display panel (which acts as an antenna of the display panel assembly) through the tape distribution substrate.
Thus, it is important to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the display panel assembly. A conventional method for reducing the EMI on a PCB is to insert a ferrite core, an inductor, or a capacitor at a system board level; however, such methods increase fabrication costs. Another method is to insert a filter for filtering radio frequency noise generated by the semiconductor chip onto the tape distribution substrate. However, using that method requires inserting a discrete component for filtering the radio frequency noise onto the tape distribution substrate. Therefore, the size of a corresponding package increases, and fabrication costs increase.